ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape Attempt
is the first episode of Omnitrix Z. Plot We see Shellhead (The Ben 10,000 alien) walking down Omni-Road. (Shellhead): Doody doo doo doo. He then sees a shiny red crystal on the ground. (Shellhead): Hmm? Whazzat? Shellhead picks it up and observes it. (Shellhead): Well, nobody seems to be around. Imma take it! Shellhead started walking away, but then...BAZOOM! A portal opened in front of Shellhead. Out of it came an Osmosian, Aggregor! (Shellhead): Holy fudge! (Aggregor): Give me the Blood Ruby. (Shellhead): Blood What!? (Aggregor): Wanna play it like that? Fine. Shellhead started to run, but Aggregor placed his hand on Shellhead and absorbed his energy! Shellhead fell to the ground, a lifeless corpse. (Aggregor): He wasn't an important alien anyway. Meanwhile, we see Upgrade, Ditto, and Heatblast. Upgrade shoots a laser. Ditto shoots a clone, and Heatblast shoots a fireball. Each of them dodge. (Upgrade): You missed! (Ditto): So did you! (Heatblast): Blah blah blah. Shut up you two. (Upgrade): Grouch. (Ditto): Well, I think that's enough training for one day, guys. Ditto and the others went and sat on a couch. They turned on the TV and watched the news. (Anchorman Wildvine): And in other news, Ghostfreak is attempting to escape the Omnitrix yet again. Who is surprised? They turned the TV off. (Heatblast): Ugh. Come on, let's go defeat Ghostfreak AGAIN. (Upgrade): Stupid Ectonurite. Upgrade morphed into a van and Ditto and Heatblast sat in the front seats. Upgrade drove off. They made it and Ghostfreak was blasting lasers into the sky. Each laser was making a portal that died down soon after. (Ditto): Yo, Ghosty Toasty! (Ghostfreak): That's not my name, peasant! (Ditto): Whatever. (Heatblast): But he got one thing right. You'll go from Ghostfreak to Ghost Toast! (Ghostfreak): O rly? (Upgrade): Yes really. OMNI-TEAM! GO! (Ditto): Omni-Team...? (Upgrade): Yes. That's our name. (Ditto): Okay.... (Heatblast): Enough! Time to fight! Heatblast shot a fire blast at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak dodged and went to punch Heatblast, but got zapped by Upgrade. Before Upgrade could deal another attack, Ghostfreak went underground. He came up behind Ditto and whipped him away. (Ghostfreak): I will escape this time! You fools cannot stop me! Upgrade shot another laser at Ghostfreak, but he turned intangible. Ghostfreak grabbed Upgrade and threw him into Heatblast. Ditto made an army of clones and all of them tackled Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak flew up and whipped all of the Dittos with his tentacles. (Upgrade): I hate this guy. (Ghostfreak): HA HA HA HA! Looks like I win this one! Fools! Suddenly, a portal opened. An Amperi and a Talpaedan came out and crashed into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak fell down and was knocked out. (All): Huh? (Amperi): Where are we? (Upgrade): The...Omnitrix? (Amperi): Good. We're in the right place. Who are these mysterious new aliens who appeared out of nowhere that managed to defeat Ghostfreak just by entering the Omnitrix? What do they want? Are they friend or foe? Find out next time on Omnitrix Z! Category:Episodes Category:Omnitrix Z Category:Series Premieres